staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 września 1988
thumb|left|60px 9.30 Domator 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Domator 10.20 Dla II zmiany: "Gdziekolwiek jesteś, panie prezydencie" - film fab. (o prezydencie Warszawy, Starzyńskim) prod. polskiej 11.45 Domator 16.20 Dziennik 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" i odc. I serialu angielskiego "Wielkie eksperymenty" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Pamięć" - program wojskowy 17.55 "Refleksje, postawy i poglądy" - mag. państw socjalistycznych 18.20 "Sonda" - dzień słońca 18.50 Dla dzieci: dobranoc 19.00 "Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 "Gdziekolwiek jesteś, panie prezydencie" - powtórz. filmu 21.30 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.10 Czym żyje świat 22.40 Dziennik thumb|left|60px 17.55 Program dnia 18.00 KRONIKA (Szczecin, Koszalin, Słupsk i Piła) 18.30 "Starzyński nieznany" - film dok. 19.00 XXIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Oratoryjno-Kantatowy "Wratislawia Cantans" 20.35 Hubalowa legenda - rep. 21.05 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Zakazane piosenki" - film fab. prod. polskiej 23.20 Wiadomości thumb|left|60px 7.00 Supertime 8.00 European Business Weekly 8.30 Super Channel News 8.45 Super Channel News 9.00 Music Box 13.00 Capitol 13.25 Goodyear Weather 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Music Box 15.55 Goodyear Weather 16.00 Supertime 17.30 Formule One 18.30 Dr Who. Robots of Death 18.55 Sporting Chance 19.25 Goodyear Weather 19.30 It aint't Half Hot Mum 20.00 Major League Baseball'88 21.00 Killer Exposed 22.00 Super Channel News 22.15 Super Channel News 22.30 Goodyear Weather 22.35 Pro Celebrity Golf 23.35 The World of Golf with Canon EOS 23.40 Gaelic Football '88 0.40 Music Box 1.40 Closedown thumb|left|60px 7.00 Good Morning Scandinavia! 7.30 The DJ Kat Wake-up Club 7.30 The DJ Kat Show 8.35 Countdown 9.35 Canada Calling 10.05 Made in Germany 11.05 The Nescafe UK Top 40 12.05 New Music 13.05 Another World 14.00 City Lights 14.30 Roving Report 15.00 US College Football 16.00 Countdown 17.00 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 Branded 18.25 The Times Headline News 18.30 Earthfile 18.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 19.00 Hazel 19.28 The Times Headline News 19.30 Emergency 20.30 ANION Fashion TV 20.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 21.00 WWF Superstars of Wrestling 21.58 The Times Headline News 22.00 1988 Monroe CART / Indy Car World Series 22.58 The Times Headline News 23.00 Soft'n Romantic 0.00 Sky Trax Pop Music Show 0.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report thumb|left|60px 1.00 Scarlatti Sonatas and Old English Hapischord Music 2.00 Mozart Violin Concertos 3.10 Treasure Houses of Britain 3.20 Close thumb|left|60px 16.00 Wide World of Sport 17.00 Drag Racing 17.45 American Football 19.45 Update 19.45 Major League Baseball'88 22.00 Inside the PGA 22.30 Championship Golf 0.00 Global Wrestling Aliance thumb|left|60px 10.00 It Figures 10.25 Search fo Tomorrow 10.50 Russels's Sun Signs 11.00 Airwaves 11.25 The Lifestyle Coffee Break 11.30 The Edge of Night 12.00 We're Cooking Now 12.25 The Great American Game Show 13.30 Style File 13.35 The Sally Jessy Raphael Show 14.00 Search for Tomorrow 14.35 Divorce Court 15.00 Lifestyle Plus 15.05 Country G.P. thumb|left|60px 6.00 Jack in the Box 7.30 Pinwheel 8.00 Roustabout 8.30 The Matics, Hunter's Gold 9.00 Cats and Co 9.30 Yoyage of the Albatross 10.00 Dodo Club, Just So Stories 10.30 Kaboodle 11.00 Stories Without Worlds 11.30 Jack in the Box 12.00 Storytime 12.30 My Little Ponty, Nody 13.00 Roustabout 16.00 Closedown thumb|left|60px MORNING CLUB: 7.00 American Dreamer 9.00 Phantom of the Opera 11.00 The Devil and Max Devlin 13.00 The Frightened City ROYAL CLUB: 15.00 Gunfight At the OK Corral 17.00 Kiss Me Goodbye 19.00 White Nights 21.00 Appaloosa NIGHT CLUB: 23.00 Angela 1.00 Brass 3.00 Waring Sign 5.00 National Lampoon's Movie Madness thumb|left|60px 7.00 Smurfen 7.30 De Tovenaar van Oz 9.00 Bromtol 8.30 Vrouwtjie Theelepel 9.00 Doc. 9.30 Bossie & Anrian en de werrdwenen kroon thumb|left|60px 17.20 Mini-ZiB 17.30 Die Pflanzen Leben 18.00 Sport-Zeit 19.30 Der Kommissar 20.25 Live aus der schweiz thumb|left|60px 6.30 Club MTV 7.00 VJ Marcel Vanthit 12.00 Remote Control 12.30 VJ Maiken Wexo 16.30 Club MTV 17.00 3 from 1 at 5 17.15 VJ Maiken Wexo 18.30 VJ Ray Cokes 19.00 Remote Control 19.30 MTV at the Movies 20.00 The MTV Spotlight 21.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Metal Hammer 23.00 Overnight VJ 0.00 Overnight VJ 1.30 Turnpike TV 2.00 Night Voices thumb|left|60px 7.00 America Today 8.00 America Today 13.30 Congress 14.00 Worldnet Dialogue 15.00 WorldNet Dialogue thumb|left|60px 16.05 Entreien avec Andre Delvaux 16.10 Une Femme en Fuite 17.40 Aujord'hui del France 18.00 Recreaction 18.40 Des Chliffres et des Lettres 18.55 Les Breves 19.00 Le Grand Echiquier 22.00 Journal Televise 22.30 Edition Speciale 23.30 Fin de Programme Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki The Arts Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki The Children's Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki KinderNet z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WorldNet z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1988 roku